


中庭生存日记

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: 雷3后某个平行时空，神兄弟在中庭自食其力讨生活，锤哥玩大锤，基妹写同人（？！





	中庭生存日记

**Author's Note:**

> 一个欢乐小甜饼，提前祝大家圣诞快乐XD

1.

“请您介绍一下自己。”

“……你不知道我是谁？”

“地球上当然没人不知道您，但我们这儿是求职中心，可不是做超英专访的电视台。”

“呃……好吧。我是Thor，Odin之子，或者Odinson，阿斯加德之王，随你们怎么叫。我跟我弟弟昨天刚到这儿，就因为我们跟诸神打了个愚蠢的赌——有那么一群蠢蛋在宴会上嘲讽我弟弟，说他没有人类的爱戴，还质疑他的神格，简直一派胡言——”

“很抱歉打断您——请您挑重点说，您看，后面有很多人在排队。”

“哦……抱歉，你刚才说什么？‘职业技能’和‘特长’……拯救世界算不？”

“……我很怀疑，但姑且帮您写上。还有吗？”

“我能召唤云和雨算不？当然还能操纵雷电，你肯定在电视上见过好多回了。”

“听起来您很擅长气象学。”

“‘气象学’是什么……对了，我还能举起很重的东西，而且刀枪不入，绝大多数武器都伤不了我。”

“说到武器，您之前是不是有一把锤子？能跟我聊聊您的锤子吗？”

“这又是什么奇怪的测试题吗？”

“不，只是好奇。”

“几年前，我在挪威遇到我姐姐……反正一番波折，最后她把我的锤子捏碎了。”

“看来您的力量感是写在基因里的——我们现在有一个建筑工人的岗位空缺，您应该可以胜任。”

“啥？！”

 

2.

“请您介绍一下自己。”

“Loki，Odin之子——您可以叫我Loki，那样听起来亲切多了。顺带一提，我喜欢你们这儿的装潢，让我想起自己从前的家。”

“多谢您的美言。请问您和Thor，Odin之子先生是什么关系？”

“嗯？我不认识这个人，您准是什么地方弄错了。”

“真抱歉，我们继续吧。我很喜欢您的简历，条理非常清晰，排版也十分艺术。”

“我的荣幸。”

“而且，您的创造性经历似乎非常之丰富——《阿斯加德洛基之殇》，能详细说说这部剧吗？”

“哦，那是我最新的作品，它已经在阿斯加德上演好多年了，场场爆满，看过的人都赞不绝口——我在这部剧里讲述了一个受尽身世煎熬的小王子争取人民认同的坎坷之路，最终内心的柔软和善良使他为祖国和兄长奉献了生命的故事——如果我没记错的话，已经有几万人看过这部剧了。”

“所以Thor，Odin之子先生是您的哥哥，对吧？”

“……我们的家庭问题很复杂。如果您能尽可能避免提起这个人，我会非常感激的。”

“我们现在有一个网站签约写手的职位空缺，想必以您的条件，可以轻松胜任。”

“那真是太好了。”

 

3.

“你说你不认识我，”

Thor窝在沙发里，气鼓鼓地咬着冰激凌勺子抱怨。他怀里抱着一大桶朗姆酒葡萄干味的哈根达斯，趁Loki不注意一把抄起遥控器调回了橄榄球比赛直播。“你竟然跟他们说你不认识我。”

“闭上你的嘴，别再抱怨了，哥哥。”他身边敲字如飞的Loki从键盘上腾出一只手来，推推鼻梁上没度数的平光眼镜。“连你吃的冰激凌都是用我赚的钱买的。”

“你凭什么不认识我？！”他哥哥钻起了牛角尖。

“我不想让人知道我有个当建筑工人的蠢蛋哥哥，那准会让人质疑我的聪慧程度。”

Thor张了张嘴，还想反驳点什么，可面试当天的情形他自己回想起来都觉得尴尬，只好撇着嘴把想说的话都咽了回去。他自认是个不错的国王，是个不错的英雄，是个不错的哥哥，更是个不错的情人，但他天生不适合听人调遣或是受人指派，那可不是能给他机会大显神通的场合。

“建筑工人有什么不好的，”他一边大口吃冰激凌一边嘟囔，没错过屏幕上四分卫一记漂亮的传球。“我还能助人为乐呢——今天我帮一个迷路小孩找到他母亲了。”

“所以这就是你被连扣三天工资的原因？见义勇为？”Loki嗤之以鼻。“我看你还不如辞职去当社区志愿者，运气好的话，说不定过几天就有哪个小姑娘看上你的大胸和金发，愿意出二十美元跟你拍张照，那样你就能还我冰激凌钱了。”

“嘿。”Thor不满地皱起眉头。“你非得这么斤斤计较不可吗？先把你的脚从我身上拿开。”

“我不，”Loki紧盯着屏幕上密密麻麻的字，毫不让步。“现在你就像个大型寄生虫一样，依附着我的才华生活，要是我想从你身上索取一点什么，简直是再合理不过的要求了。”

Thor低头看了一眼他弟弟所谓的“索取”——Loki穿着驯鹿角红袜子的双脚霸道地挤在他左边胳膊肘下面取暖，就好像他真用得着似的。鲁道夫的红鼻头从抱枕下面露出来一个角，Loki的两条腿挂在他腿上，膝盖靠着他的肋骨。他弟弟从头发到脚后跟都暖烘烘的，要不是他还在电脑上飞快地写东西，Thor简直怀疑他惬意得快睡着了——惬意得让Thor想狠狠捉弄他。

“你非得戴着那么个眼镜吗？”Thor压到他弟弟身上，带着蓄谋已久的笑容伸手捏他的眼镜腿，“你又不近视。”

“这样更有作家气质。”Loki不太高兴地回嘴，似乎没被Thor赞赏审美就足够刺伤他的自尊心了。“我的读者都喜欢。”

“我不喜欢。”Thor直白地表态。“要是我隔着这玩意儿吻你，我准会把它弄坏的。”

Loki因为他的话翻了个白眼，脸上的黑框眼镜瞬间消失不见了。Thor摸着他的脖子，隔在他们中间碍事的电脑被他一掌扒到了地毯上。

电脑在地上打了两个滚，撞到电视柜子，自动扣了起来。

“你这个白痴，”Loki触电似地推开他哥哥终于忍不住凑上来的胡茬下巴，“我还没保存！”

 

4.

第二天早上，Thor精神抖擞地顶着一只被打青了的眼睛去上工。

“嘿，雷神，”他工地上的朋友Andy拎着锤子问他，“你的眼睛怎么了？”

“呃，这个嘛。”他本能地摸摸眼罩，发现自己摸错了方向，又换手摸了摸另外一边。“误伤，家人误伤。”

Andy看他一副欲言又止的模样，理解地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“没事，我老婆也很凶。”他不无同情地说。“今天我们的大老板来了，你想见见他吗？”

“啥？”

Thor一头雾水地看着他，从没想过自己还有个大老板。对他来说，当个工人不过就是挥挥锤子卖卖力气，虽然Loki对此嘲讽不已，但他自认了解普通劳动者的生活也算王者的必修课之一，所以他还是乐得接受。现在这个突然冒出来的大老板，一时间提醒了他现下仍是受人使唤的身份，这个认知让他赌气地皱了皱眉头。

“瞧瞧——这是谁啊——我们的独眼大英雄——”

一个夸张的熟人声音由远及近，Thor在对方走到自己身边的时候不得不低了低头。

“怎么是你？！”他睁大眼睛瞪着Tony Stark。

“你奇怪得可真让我奇怪。”Tony比他的眼睛瞪得还大。“我还以为大家都知道半个纽约的工地都是我的呢。”

“所以你现在是我顶头上司了？”Thor悻悻地问，觉得自己比刚才更不高兴了。“先说好，我可不会听你的。”

“相信我，我一点也不想当你的上司。”Tony故作正经地摆了摆手，像是在拒绝好心人送他的一顿麦当劳。“我可不想跟什么巨蛇啊巨怪啊巨马的攀亲戚，那有点太刺激了。”

Thor差点像他弟弟平时那样翻了个白眼。不过他心里清楚得很，他的朋友Tony Stark，可绝对不是个会闲着没事到处视察自己工地的富豪老板。他能在这里现身的原因，有九成都是因为他在这儿——一念及此，他就难免心怀感激地在心里掂了掂这份来自中庭的深厚友情。

他们有一搭没一搭地坐在砖头上聊了十几分钟，然后Tony的手表响了。他接了个催命的电话，被迫离开之前他拥抱了Thor一下，虽然那对他来说有点矫情，又有点费劲，但结果还是感动占了上风。

“能再见到你真高兴，伙计。”Tony真诚地说。“回去帮我跟你弟弟说——他那些小文章——写得不错。”

说到后半句，Thor看着Tony露出了仿佛亲眼目睹两只巨大的雄蚂蚁交配一般的复杂表情。

“你为什么会看Loki写的文章？”他困惑不解地问道。

Tony满不在乎地耸耸肩膀：“哦，那家网站也是我的。”

 

5.

Thor从一开始就知道，Loki在适应新环境这方面的能力早就甩了他十个星系，他就算用飞的也赶不上；他也知道，不过短短两个月，Loki就已经是人间小有名气的网络作家了。

但他从来没认真关注过Loki究竟写了些什么故事，何况Loki从来不肯主动给他看，他更是不乐意逼问。毕竟过去几百年里他常常不经意地逼着Loki往前走，做出一些错误至极的决定，如今他倒像开始矫枉过正了，除了在床上能强硬得理直气壮，其余的一切他都宁可等着Loki自己憋不住，再跑来告诉他。

可不得不承认，Tony那个五味杂陈的表情，让他对Loki正在进行的创作产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“你在写什么故事？”

“救世英雄和大反派的爱情故事——你还要我说多少遍，哥哥？很快就能出书了，到时候你自己去看。”

这天他们的睡前对话仍然乏善可陈，Thor觉得自己应当采取行动了。

 

6.

经过一番自以为周密的计划之后，某天Thor在凌晨两点爬了起来，在熟睡的Loki身边打开了他的电脑。晚上他们喝了点小酒，然后就是没完没了地干到凌晨一点，他想就算是Loki，在这种不怀好意的铺垫之下，也不至于精力充沛到半夜还能被一点点光亮惊醒。

Thor紧张地吞咽了一下，打开了Loki收藏夹里的一个网页。那是Loki发布文章用的主页，他见过Loki看那个页面。

他随便点进了一篇文章，又随便挑了一个章节，仔细看了起来——

_“Savior忍不住哀求他的哥哥。天使孱弱的身体再也经受不住更多的拒绝和伤害了，雷神的每一句绝情之语，都是敲击在他残躯上的重锤，击垮他的最后防线，折断他的救命稻草。_

_‘别走，哥哥。’_

_他苦苦地哀求着，像灵魂破碎的人努力拼凑起自己，‘我除了你，已经一无所有了——’_

_‘你是个罪人，背叛者，失德之人。我今生今世，再也不想见到你。’_

_Thor对他抛下最后一句话。决绝的寒意如冰锥侵透他的四肢百骸——”_

“……呃。”

活在屏幕外面的Thor露出了一个此生从未有过的表情，有那么一瞬间，他突然能理解Tony了。他飞快地扫了一眼，某种直觉告诉他这根本不是最劲爆的，于是他继续看了下去——

_“‘你是我的——神明也无法从我这里将你夺走——！’_

_他的哥哥怒吼着，把火热的铁锤碾进Savior柔嫩的身体。那几乎要把他绽放的躯壳撑到碎裂，他无法承受了，他要被这无边的，爱恨交缠的滔天怒意摧毁了——可他正期望这样，那正是他孜孜以求的。没有雷神的怒火，Savior亦将失去他赖以生存的火种，他会变成一团死灰，就像他没有遇见Thor之前那样。_

_‘我真想全世界都忘记你，’Thor伏在Savior身上，撕咬他甜腻的血肉，‘这样你就会求我，求我将你封存入我的灵魂，否则你将无法再苟活于世间，但我绝对不会答应，因为我恨透了你——’”_

我在他眼里是这样的印象吗？Thor飞快地想了想，好奇心又催着他快点把进度条往下拉——

“喜欢吗，哥哥？”

Loki幽幽的沙哑嗓音从他肩膀后方响起，吓得Thor差点把电脑整个儿扔出去。

“我——你——这都是——”

“别那么看着我。”Loki轻松地打了个哈欠，似乎毫不介意Thor偷看了他曾承诺不看的东西。“跟你说，现在的读者喜欢这些足够浪漫的，足够情绪化的东西。我看了很多中庭人的著作，他们总是活得多愁善感，有太多无效的情绪需要借地宣泄，但他们又没有足够的视野和生命长度来拓展灵魂的实体，所以不存在的世界就成了宣泄感情的最佳途径。”

“可我不喜欢。”Thor脱口而出，看着黑暗中Loki的眼睛微微睁大了，连忙又改口道，“不，我不是说你写的不好，你很有天赋，但我是说，这，我不可能会这样对你，这又不是我们……”

“为什么我非得写‘这个世界的我们’不可？”Loki似笑非笑地看着他。“我为什么要大方到把‘我们’之间的故事原模原样写出来，给蝼蚁们当娱乐的谈资？他们只需要得到他们希望得到的，能理解得了的故事，这就足够了。世上没人能描述得了我们——就算是我也不行。”

Thor心情复杂地看着他。Loki这一番言之凿凿，已经成功说服了他，让他心里那点微妙的尴尬和火气荡然无存了。可他还是有点委屈，就好像被迫看了一场穿着他cosplay服装的火辣脱衣舞。

“可你用了我的名字。”他不服气地抗议。“我怎么知道你不是在乱写我来报复。”

“哦那个啊，”Loki又打了个哈欠。他看起来困极了也累极了，重新瘫回了枕头上。“其实我写这本书，就是想看看你看到它之后的表情，现在我的目的提前达到了，下一部我就可以换个反派了——但本质可能还是你，看我心情。”

“所以，”Thor在他身边躺下，Loki翻了个身，把头靠在他哥哥厚实的肩膀上。“你的那个，呃，我是说，那个Thor，最后回心转意了吗？他跟Savior修成正果了吗？”

“没有，”Loki绝情地回答。“Savior在他走后不久就死了。”

“死了？”

“嗯，曝尸荒野，死状凄惨，再然后Thor彻底把他给忘记，他的灵魂就堕落成邪神了。”

“为什么这么残忍？！”

“因为我得吊足话题度，再重启故事写下一部，这样我们就可以早点把厚厚一沓中庭货币甩到那群神的蠢脸上，就可以早点一起回家了，白痴哥哥。”

“这主意倒不错。”Thor似懂非懂地点点头。

“说到底，你为什么非得跟我来呢？”Loki突然放轻了声音问他。“你可以不用陪我赌咒的。他们又没有质疑过你，你是他们的王。”

“昨天我还想过这件事，但我也忘了为什么了。”

Thor亲了亲他的额头，一脚把可怜的，还在发着亮的电脑踹到了地上。

 

7.

就连Loki自己也没有想到，他的第一本凡间故事竟然能在两周内攀上畅销榜首，并且火速得到了影视化的邀约。

两个月之后，Thor就不用再去工地拎锤子了。他有了更好的生财方式——他的弟弟半夜在床上抱怨，说自己需要一个块头够大的贴身保镖。

“我可不要什么凡人保镖，”Loki挑三拣四地说，坏心眼地把被子踢开，看着Thor不得不叹着气爬起来替他们俩重新把被子掖好。“我一只手就能打败他们全部。我得要个更帅的——更厉害的。”

“我就当你是在夸我了，弟弟。”

 

8.

可保镖也不是白当的。

知名作家Ikol Odinson在他的新书发布会上被迫出柜了，原因是他的金发大个儿帅气保镖突然毫无征兆地把他摁在墙上吻他。

事后的新闻视频里Loki发现自己看上去享受得要命，于是他恨铁不成钢地打了个电话给律师，撤销了对Thor的性骚扰指控。

 

9.

最后Loki没能如愿以偿把一沓中庭货币甩到那些神的脸上，因为Thor理智地拦住了他。

但他用一张五百万美元的支票，完美证明了自己是个足够受人类爱戴的神——反正观念老旧的诸神们并不怎么能理解，在地球人眼里，只要有钱，凡人也可以是另外一种意义上的神。

哦，Loki还把一桶哈根达斯扣到了带头质疑他的神脸上。

——是他们俩都喜欢的朗姆酒葡萄干味儿。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 诸神打赌的问题有一些小BUG，虽然是基于MCU的设定，但我脑补的是神话里洛基醉酒舌战群神大爆黑历史那一段的画风XD然而也不想修正了，毕竟跟剧情关系不是很大，just a 甜饼（x


End file.
